


Babysitting Max

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Babysitting, Babysitting Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom, Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Eating, Fanart, Floor Sex, Honeymoon, Inspired by Fanart, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Max's Special Ability, Oral Sex, Pallet Town, Petalburgh City, Phone Call, Professor Oak's Laboratory, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Watching Pokemon Battles, Watching TV, bathing together, blowjob, kitchen, laboratory, sleeping, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Norman & Caroline would celebrate their anniversary, but totally forgot about Max as they made a phone call to Ash as Ash & Max would have an awesome time together.





	Babysitting Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simmerfun1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmerfun1/gifts).



Babysitting Max @Simmerfun1

Norman & Caroline are all dress up as they prepare to go out for their honeymoon while May is continuing her traveling in the Johto Region, but they both completely forgot about Max.

Caroline: What are we going to do? We can’t leave Max home alone.

Norman: We don’t have too. I know the perfect person to watch over Max.

Norman & Caroline would walk over to the phone as they make a special call in the Kanto.

In the Kanto Region

Ash would be sitting on the couch watching amazing Pokémon battles when he heard his telephone ringing. Ash slowly got up off the couch as he answers the phone.

Ash: Hello.

Norman: Hi Ash. Remember me.

Ash: Of course I do, Norman. What’s the pleasure of you calling me?

Caroline: Today is our anniversary & we wanted to go on a honeymoon, but we totally forgot about Max. We were wondering if you could come to Petalburgh City & watch Max while we’re out.

Ash: Of course I can. I’ll be there in no time.

Norman: Thank you, Ash.

Caroline: You’re a lifesaver.

Norman & Caroline would hang up as Ash quickly put his shoes on & ran out of the house as he ran all the way towards Professor Oak’s lab. Once he got to Professor Oak’s lab, Ash would be out of breath as he drops down onto his hands & knees. Tracey would walk by as he notices his friend on the floor.

Tracey: Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. Just a bit out of breathed.

Tracey: Why are you here?

Ash: I need Alakazam to use Teleport & teleport me to Petalburgh City. Norman & Caroline want me to babysit Max while they’re out on their honeymoon.

Tracey: That’s awesome. I’ll bring an Alakazam to you & you can go see Max again.

Ash: Thanks, Tracey. You’re the best.

Tracey would go outside all look over the place to find an Alakazam. As he was about to give up, a wild Alakazam would appear right in front of him.

Tracey: Hey Alakazam. I was wondering if you could help me out a friend of mine.

Alakazam nod its head yes as it would follow Ash. Once Tracey showed up with Alakazam, Ash was happy to see one.

Ash: Hey Alakazam. I was wondering if you could teleport me to Petalburgh City in the Hoenn Region. Do you think that you can do it?

Alakazam nods its head yes as Alakazam teleported itself & Ash to Petalburgh City in a matter of seconds as they both appear in front of Max’s home.

Ash: Thank you, Alakazam. Won’t you please stay, so I can get back home as well?

Alakazam nod its head yes as Ash was happy. Ash took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell as Norman, Caroline & Max heard it.

Caroline: I wonder who that could be.

Max: I’ll get it.

Max pause his TV show as he hop off the couch as he rush right to the door. Once Max opens the door, he was stun to see Ash standing in front of his house.

Max: Ash! What are you doing here?

Ash: I’m your babysitter.

Max: What!?!

Ash: Your parents call me & ask me to babysit you while they’re out on their honeymoon.

Max: Oh!

Ash: And they didn’t want anything happen to you while they were away.

Max: I guess that makes scene. Please come on in. You too Alakazam!

Ash & Alakazam enter Max’s home as Ash remember it very well while Alakazam was amazed to see how big it was. Max’s stomach soon growl as he felt his face turning bright red as he was hungry & Ash knew the prefect treat for him.

Ash: Come on, Max. Let’s go in the kitchen. I know the prefect snack for you.

Max: Awesome. Thanks so much, Ash.

Ash & Max would head to the kitchen while Alakazam would find itself in the Petalburgh gym as Vigoroth is training all by itself. Alakazam would chat with Vigoroth as they both agree to battle each other, so they can become stronger. Once in the kitchen, Ash would pull out a chair as he places in the middle of the kitchen as he then sat down on it.

Max: Aren’t you going to fix me something to eat, Ash?

Ash: Oh I will, but I thought you might something else first.

Max: Wait a minute! Are you seriously suggesting that you want me to give you a blowjob while my parents are still here?

Ash: Come on, Max. I thought you were hungry.

Max’s stomach would start growling again.

Max: Alright.

Ash stood up from the chair as he removes his pants & underwear in one move. Ash would toss his pants & underwear to the side as sat back down in the chair.

Ash: Alright, Max. You know that you miss my delicious boy milk, so hurry up & drain it out of me.

Max got closer to Ash as he drops down onto his knees as he was now face to face with Ash’s penis. Max smiled as he was happy to see Ash’s penis again, but was also worry that his parents would watch him sucking a boy’s penis. Max took a deep breath as he wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasps as he felt his penis being devoured by Max’s warm hot lips. Max then firmly wrap his lips around Ash’s penis as he starts bobbing his head. Ash would whimper as he tries his best to remain quiet so that Norman or Caroline won’t hear him. Ash was in heaven as he was happy to feel Max’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis. Max would deeply as he misses sucking on Ash’s warm soft penis. Ash soon gaps as release his pre-cum inside of Max. Max was shock as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his mouth, but continues to suck his best friend. Ash is now huffing as he continues to enjoy the sweet pleasure of feeling his penis being sucked on. Max continues to suck Ash’s penis then Ash felt his body shaking as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Max’s mouth. Max felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once Ash was done, Max slowly removes his lips off of Ash’s penis.

Ash: Wow, Max! You sure haven’t missed a beat. Thank you for that wonderful blowjob.

Max: You’re welcome.

Ash: I hope your body hasn’t forgotten my penis.

Max: You can’t be serious.

Ash: I am. Let’s swap places.

Max: You’re playing with real fire, Ash.

Ash: Come on, Max. I miss pounding your cute hot hole.

Max: Alright. Let me remove my glasses, so they don’t fall off.

Max would remove his glasses as he places them onto the table as he & Ash swap places as he is now sitting on the chair while Ash is standing in front of him.

Ash: You ready?

Max: Hang on. I wish that I was Ash’s size.

Max started to glow as he starts growing the exact same body size as Ash.

Ash: I absolutely miss that.

Max: I’m now ready.

Ash quickly positions his penis right at Max’s anus. Max gasp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus. Max quickly uses his right hand to place it onto Ash’s right shoulder while using his left hand to grab a fist full of Ash’s hair. Ash whimpers as he felt his hair being pulled on as he continues to thrust himself into Max. Max whimpers as he felt his anus being shoved on by Ash’s penis then let out a gasp as he felt Ash’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside his body. Max gasp as he felt Ash’s penis sliding right on through as he pulls Ash’s head down & kissing him. Ash gasp as he felt Max’s lips touching his as gently thrust himself into Max. Max moans into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s penis moving. Ash would continue his steady pace as he kept on pounding away at Max. Max moans as he miss feeling Ash’s penis moving inside his body as he soon start tongue kissing him. Ash moans into Max’s mouth as he felt Max’s tongue playing with his. Max continues to play with Ash’s tongue as Ash soon gasps into Max’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Max. Max gasp into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance. Ash gasp into Max’s mouth as he felt Max’s anus squeezing on his penis as he still keep on pounding him. Ash continues humping Max as he using everything that he got. Max continues to moan inside Ash’s mouth as he miss being pounded by him then quickly realize what Ash was about to do as he quickly pull his lips off of Ash’s.

Max: Noo..!! Don’t…!! Somebody might see us.

But it was too late as Ash whimpers as he gush his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Max.

Ash: Sorry Max!

Max: If my family finds out about this I won’t be able to travel with you anymore.

Ash: They aren’t going to find out!

Ash continues to dump more & more of his boy milk into Max as it causes Max to whimper as he release his white hot gooey cum all over stomach. Once they both were done, Max would release his grip from Ash’s body as Ash’s penis shrink as it slip right out of Max’s anus. Max gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside his body, but whimpers as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the kitchen floor. Once Max felt his anus was done leaking Ash’s boy milk, he readjusts himself on the chair while Ash cleans his boy milk that was on the floor. Once the floor was clean, Ash & Max would clean themselves up as Max wish himself back to his normal kid size as Ash puts his pants & underwear back on while Max puts his shorts & underwear back on as well. Once they were dress, Max would grab his glasses as he put them back on then they both would put the chair back as they rush to the living room & sat down on the couch together as they both would watch Pokémon Battles that Max as recorded. Norman & Caroline would enter the living room as they both were shock to see Ash.

Norman: Hello Ash.

Ash: Oh! Hey Norman! You look might sharp.

Norman: Thank you. When did you get here?

Max: Not that long.

Caroline: Oh! I hope you take good care of Max.

Ash: Of course, Caroline. You & Norman have a great honeymoon.

Caroline: We will.

Norman: If there’s any trouble, don’t be afraid to call.

Ash: We won’t.

Norman & Caroline would leave as they head towards their honeymoon. Once they both were gone, Ash & Max would breathe a sigh of relief as they couldn’t believe that they got away with it.

Ash: That was a close call.

Max: You can say that again. Don’t you ever make me have sex with you while my parents are still here while they’re preparing to go out!

Ash: Sorry! What do you want to do?

Max: We can watch all of your Pokémon Battles that my parents recorded.

Ash: Sure.

Ash & Max would remain on the couch as they would watch hours of Ash’s Pokémon Battles. Once they got done watching all of Ash’s Pokémon Battles, they both slowly hop off the couch as they stretch their sore muscles.

Ash: Man. Tell your parents that I say thank you for recording my battles.

Max: I’ll make sure they know.

Ash & Max would check the time as they were shock to see how late it was.

Ash: I can’t believe how late it is.

Max: I was supposed to be in bed.

Ash: I’ll help you.

Ash & Max would make their way towards Max’s bedroom. Once inside, Max would strip out of his regular clothes as Ash would grab Max’s pajamas, but Ash thought of something.

Ash: Hey Max.

Max: Yeah Ash.

Ash: Let’s both take a bath before you get your pajamas on.

Max: Are you serious?

Ash: Think about it. If we get a bath together then we’ll both be sleepy & your parents won’t know that you stay up pass your bedtime.

Max: I guess that could work.

Ash: Great! I hope you don’t mind if I stay here & sleep with you since Alakazam is probably fast asleep & I don’t want to wake up an angry psychic Pokémon.

Max: I think you’re right. Let’s head to the bathroom.

Ash & Max would exit Max’s bedroom as they both enter the bathroom. Once inside, Ash would place Max’s pajamas safe as Max removes his underwear as he now completely naked. Ash felt his face turning as he misses seeing Max’s entire naked body. Ash shook himself back to reality as he starts removing all of his clothes as he too was completely naked. Max felt his face blushing as he had missed seeing Ash’s hot naked body as Max then place his glasses on the bathroom sink

Ash: You alright, Max?

Max: I’m fine. Just a little shock! That’s all.

Ash: Before you enter the tub, would you like me to give you a blowjob since you already gave me one?

Max: Sure since we’re already in the bathroom.

Ash: Awesome. I knew that I could count on you.

Max: Hang on. I wish I was Ash’s body size.

Ash’s face got even redder as he saw Max grow as Max is the exact same body size as Ash. Ash quickly drops down onto his knees as he was now face to face with Max’s penis.

Ash: Man. I sure have miss sucking your hot delicious penis, Max. Prepare yourself for an unforgettable blowjob that you’ll never forget.

Max: I’m ready.

Ash took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Max’s penis. Max gasp as he felt his penis being devoured by Ash’s warm hot lips. Ash then firmly wraps his lips around Max’s as he slowly sucks the rest of Max’s penis into his mouth as bobbles his head. Max starts moaning in pleasure as he miss having Ash’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis Ash continues his bobbing as he sucks more & more of Max’s penis. Max continues to moan louder & louder as then let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash felt Max’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he continues to suck his buddy’s penis. Max starts breathing heavily as he tries his best to endure the pleasure, but it slowly overwhelm him as deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash’s mouth. Ash felt the flow of Max’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once Max was done, Ash slowly removes his lips off of Max’s penis.

Ash: Wow, Max. You still have a lot of boy milk.

Max: Thanks. I think I’ll dump the rest of it inside of you. Are you ready?

Ash: I sure am. Let me get into position, so you can dump that massive load inside of me.

Ash & Max quickly move their bodies around as Ash is now laying flat on his back on the bathroom floor as he stuck his legs up into the air as show off his anus. Max felt his face getting even redder as he quickly position his penis right at Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as he felt the tip of Max’s penis touching his anus as Max then grabs a hold of Ash’s ankles. Max took a deep breath as he thrust himself into Ash. Ash whimpers as he felt his anus being shoved on by Max’s penis then Ash let out a loud gasp as he felt Max’s penis sliding right through Ash’s anus as it now inside Ash. Max took a deep as he continues to thrust himself into Ash as he thrust himself at a steady pace. Ash moans in absolute pleasure as he felt Max’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Max continues his steady pace as he humping more & more into Ash as he soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasp as he felt Max’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly close up. Max gasp as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound him. Max was feeling hot as he thrust himself faster & deeper into Ash as Ash is moaning very loudly. Max is breathing heavily as the sexual excitement got to him as he moans on the top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he felt the flow of Max’s boy milk entering his body as it causes to moan on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Max gently remove his penis out of Ash’s anus then slowly let go of Ash’s ankles as they flop down onto the bathroom floor. Ash gasp as he couldn’t feel Max’s penis inside his body, but whimpers as he felt the flow of Max’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the bathroom floor. Max would grab a wash cloth as he help wipe up his boy milk that leaked out of Ash’s anus.

Max: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. I forgot how powerful you are when you’re my exact body sizes.

Max: It’s okay. I think it’s about time we both take a bath. You want to join me?

Ash: Absolutely.

Max wish himself back to his normal size as he & Ash hop into the bathtub as Ash turns the water on. Once the bathtub was filled with warm hot water, Ash quickly turns the water off, so that the tub didn’t overflow. Ash & Max would soak in the hot warm tub for over an hour. It would be midnight as Ash drains the bathtub as he & Max slowly hop out of the tub. Ash would help dry off Max first then he dries himself off. Once they both were squeaky clean, Ash & Max would slip their underwear back on as they both are extremely tired, but they both manage to find their way towards Max’s bedroom as they both snuggle up against each other as they both drifted to sleep.

Max: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah Max.

Max: You’re the best babysitter ever.


End file.
